New Kind of Surveillance
by anneryn7
Summary: Claire Bennett is the one person that I can't have, the one person that I want, the one person that I will have... She doesn't know why she's drawn to him; she just knows that she is. Sylaire. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys :D This is my first attempt at writing a Heroes fic, hopefully it isn't too bad. **

**-Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

She looked around, trying to blink the exhaustion out of her eyes. I watched her as she stood up and tried to make sense of everything that had happened the night before. She had gone out with some of her friends, and partied a little too hard. Anyone else would have a bitch of a hangover. I guess not getting hangovers is a nice, little side effect of being able to heal faster than almost everyone else.

I've never understood what draws me to her…. No person has ever attracted me this much, before. She's different. She always has been different. I never knew that one cheerleader could mean so much… to the world… and to me.

I want her. I want her in the most obvious way possible. I keep thinking about what it would feel like to be buried deep inside of her, making her scream my name. But, more than that, she intrigues me. She's not like the others... She's different.

I'll be damned if I'm in love with a woman who would never love me back. All she has to do is trust me, the rest will fall into place. Claire Bennett is the one person that I can't have, the one person that I want, the one person that I _**will**_ have.

I stood up and continued to peer outside of my window. I licked my lips and finished watching Claire get ready.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I stood up and cracked my neck. I grimaced as I tried to shake the wariness from my body. I am definitely not used to partying that much. I won't lie; last night was killer, but not something I can pull off every night.

All I've ever wanted was to have 'normal' life. What is that anyway? What does that even mean? 'Normal?' I laughed at the thought. Whatever it means, I got to have that last night. Party it up with friends, that's the whole college experience. …Gotta love stereotypical naivety. Though, that stereotype in particular, I've got nothing to complain about.

I looked over at my sleeping roommate. I walked by her bed, and deliberately hit her arm with my butt. She stirred in her sleep and looked up at me. I smiled down at her, innocently.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," I mused. Gretchen glared at me.

"Normal people don't wake up at the butt crack of dawn, much less happy about it." She grumbled. I laughed.

"And when have I ever been normal?" I asked her. She cracked a tired smile.

"Good point," she agreed. I scoffed, in mock-insult. She laughed.

"I'm gonna go shower. Try not to miss me too much." I teased. She looked up at me, clearly amused.

"How will I go on without you?" She asked in an overly dramatic voice.

"Cry." I answered, seriously. She giggled.

"I think I'll be fine." She told me.

"Good." I told her, heading out the door. I wonder what Peter's up to, nowadays. I haven't seen him in awhile…. I really haven't seen much of anyone, lately. I guess I've just been busy.

I reached the bathroom and found an empty shower. I set my things down and stripped out of my sleep clothes. I keep getting this nagging feeling that someone is watching me. Sometimes, it fades, but it always seems to come back. I've always tried to trust my instincts, but who would be watching me?

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. It will pick up, I promise. There will be Claire/Sylar goodness to come. Reviews would definitely be appreciated! :D**

**Xo Xo,  
Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've posted the first chapter, but here's another one for ya. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

I almost tripped over my shoes getting out of the shower. I managed to catch myself and get dressed. I walked over to one of the sinks in the girls' room to brush my teeth.

I jumped a mile high when I saw the mirror. Someone wrote a message on it, during the ten minutes that I was in the shower. I never even heard whoever it was, but I was in the shower… how could I have heard it? I looked at the mirror in shock.

_'I love watching you. I'll be in touch soon.' _

I hurried and scrubbed my teeth with my toothbrush and bolted from the bathroom. I looked around me as I made my way back to my room. Who would be watching me? I've been so careful. No one knows about my past, here. Unless… It's someone that I knew before. But Noah took care of everyone… unless… I locked my door. Gretchen had fallen back asleep. I whipped out my phone and dialed Noah.

"Claire-bear?" He asked in surprise.

"Hey Dad, has anyone stirred up trouble lately?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"What happened, Claire?" His voice suddenly becoming serious…

"Dad, someone's been watching me. I had a feeling for a couple of days, but I brushed it off. I figured I was just being paranoid, but someone left me a message on the bathroom mirror while I was in the shower."

"What? Claire has anyone found out about you?"

"No! I've been so careful. I haven't even had to do _anything_ while I've been here. It has to be someone from the past."

"Who would…? Oh, shit."

"Dad, what is it?"

"Sylar has been sending me cryptic messages."

"What did he say?" My voice cracked.

"It doesn't matter… just be careful." He warned me.

"I will."

"If anything else happens… let me know and I'll send protection."

"Okay, thanks. I've gotta run. Bye Claire." He hung up. I stared at my phone, dumbfounded. Sylar? What would he want with me? He's already 'fixed' me. I can't feel pain because of him. I guess I'll have to wait it out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll have another chapter up next week. Reviews are awesome. **

**Xo Xo,  
Anneryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait… again. Here's a chapter for ya.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN_ HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Gretchen asked, winking as she came back into the room. I jumped and turned around.

"Shit. You scared me."

"Sorry. Didn't know you were so jumpy. Everything okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I was just talking to my dad."

"Alright. Well, you better hurry your pretty little ass up, or we're going to be late for class." She grabbed her books and headed for the door. I followed her. What would Sylar want with me? I'd be lying if I said that I didn't find him intriguing, but he scares me more than anything else could.

* * *

"Claire," I woke up to someone whispering my name. My eyes flew around the room, looking for the source. Gretchen's sleeping… She's never been one to talk in her sleep. Who else could be here? Did I imagine it? I grabbed my taser from underneath my pillow. "Claire…" It was closer that time. I went to flip on the light but something grabbed me. A hand closed over my mouth before I could scream. I thrashed and managed to turn on my taser and shock whoever it was. I scrambled away from the mystery person.

"Who are you?" I asked, flipping on the light. "Sylar?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Stay tuned.**

**Xo Xo,  
Anneryn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I wanted to have this updated sooner. Thanks for sticking with me. I know I haven't had too much progress with this fic, BUT here's a new chapter for ya. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

"Don't act like you weren't expecting me, Claire. We both know you're smarter than that. Some part of you must have known that I couldn't stay away for too long. After all, what do you have to worry about – you know I can't hurt you." Sylar mused as he crept closer. I backed up, trying to find a way out of this mess. How did I honestly think that I'd be okay by myself, without any back up? I underestimated him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, evenly. My eyes flicked over to Gretchen. I don't want her to wake up in the middle of this. Lucky for me, she can sleep through almost everything.

"I'm here for you, Claire. I thought that much was obvious. I don't know how you do it, but you keep seeping into my thoughts. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. You're the one person that I can no longer hurt – I need a strong companion. You can be that for me."

"You can't be serious."

"Have I ever been the joking type Claire?"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to be you're 'companion'." I took another step back. He smirked.

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?" His eyes swam with mischief. Before I had a chance to ask him what he meant, everything went dark.

* * *

**Author's Note: The chapters will start getting longer. I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Here's a new chapter for ya.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

I opened my eyes, hesitantly. My head is killing me. Everything looks so fuzzy. What happened last night? I thought back and tried to remember, but got nothing. What happened? Everything's so bright. It's never this bright in my room. Wait… I don't have green walls. Where am I?

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I crawled off the bed and peered out the window. It's beautiful outside. I must be somewhere in the mountains. How did I get here? Wait, there was someone in my room last night. But who? Why can't I remember? Maybe if I think hard enough it will come to me. I remember turning on my light. Oh my God.

"Sylar." I whispered.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Claire. How do you like your new home?"

"You're deluded if you think I'm going to live with you."

"How are you going to leave Claire? Be my guest, try to leave. You won't get far. We're miles away from civilization. I'll find you wherever you go. You have no way to contact the outside world. I suggest warming up to the idea. I'm the only company you're going to have for a very long time."

* * *

I woke up from sleep for a second time today. I'm hoping what happened earlier was just a nightmare. When I open my eyes, I'll be back in my dorm room. I'll grab coffee with Gretchen and it'll be a normal day. Everything will be fine. I counted backwards from fifty and opened my eyes.

Green walls. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This can't be happened. I growled in frustration.

"Sylar!" I yelled. I didn't have to wait long for him to come through the bedroom door.

"Yes, Claire?"

"Where are we?"

"The location doesn't concern you. Are you hungry? You've been out for a few days. I'm sure you're starving." He beckoned me outside of the room.

"A few days? What did you drug me with?"

"Something that was probably stronger than necessary. I hope you don't mind eggs." He led me to the kitchen.

The situation aside, this is a gorgeous house. It has the country, homely feel to it. I could be comfortable here if it weren't for Sylar. Why me? He's so much older than I am. Couldn't he find someone more experienced? Prettier? There's nothing I can do. He's fucking crazy if he thinks I'm not going to put up a fight.

"I'm not sleeping with you." I told him, bluntly. There's no reason to beat around the bush. Niceties went out the window the minute he kidnapped me.

"What makes you think I want to sleep with you?" He smirked.

"You told me that I was your companion. Am I mistaken?"

"No on both counts. But, that is something I will not force on you. You'll be willing, in time. I'm a patient man. I have you where I want you. That will do for now."

* * *

**Author's Note: Things get forceful next chapter. Reviews are love. I know the chapter's not much longer. Bear with me!  
-Anneryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for ya! Enjoy! I know it's not super long, BUT I got inspired. Next chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

I wandered around the house, exploring. There's nothing else to do around here. I'm bored out of my mind. There's a TV, but then I'd have to spend 'quality time' with Sylar. That's just something that I'm not willing to do… Well, not yet, anyway.

I've decided that as much as I don't want to, I love this house. It's beautiful and not even Sylar can change that. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Sylar is all kinds of attractive. If he wasn't sadistic, this would be an entirely different situation.

"What are you thinking about?" Sylar asked, his voice low in my ear. I jumped. I never even heard him come up behind me.

"Why do you care?" I shot back. He chuckled.

"So, you were thinking about me. I knew it just a matter of time. Eventually, you'll want me just as much as I want you." His gaze lingered on me. I shifted, uncomfortably. "In every sense of the word," he added.

"I don't want you." I look him in the eyes as I told him. He smirked.

"You do. Don't worry – your secret is safe with me." He leaned in a kissed me. I froze, shocked. I pulled away.

"Don't do that again." I told him. He smirked.

"Dinner's ready." He said, walking towards the kitchen. I followed him.

"What are we having?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

"Steak, unless you'd rather I eat you." He smirked, putting food onto my plate. I blushed, fiercely. I can't believe he just said that. He's never been this forward, before.

* * *

I tossed and turned all night. My body just can't get comfortable enough to sleep. I just can't sit still. I feel restless. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed a sweater. I tiptoed through the house and made my way outside.

It's so peaceful out here. I bet that's why Sylar picked the mountains. I miss being closer to civilization, but at the same time, it's like a weight has been lifted. I don't have to hide who I am here. I don't have to hide from Sylar. He already knows about my abilities. He accepts me when I still have trouble accepting myself.

I don't understand why he took me or forgive him for that, but at least he's behaving. I know that things aren't ideal, but they could definitely be worse.

How does he think he is going to get away with this? My dad is going to look for me, eventually. I don't know what he has going on. But, it's only a matter of time – right? I honestly don't know. I have no idea what will happen.

I don't want Sylar to be right, but he could be. If we stayed here, he'd be out of everyone else's hair. He couldn't do anymore damage. No one else would die because of him. I'm never going to die – theoretically. I'd be the best companion for him, on paper.

I rubbed my temples. All of this is making my head hurt. I walked back to the porch and sat in a wicker armchair. I yawned. I didn't realize how tired I was.

* * *

"Claire," someone said softly, nudging me awake. "I got worried when I couldn't find you."

"What?" I asked, confused. I peered up and saw Sylar. I squinted. I don't remember it being this bright outside. I looked around. Oh, that's right. I must have fallen asleep on the porch. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I came out here to clear my head. I must have fallen asleep."

"I had a feeling you'd enjoy it here as much as I do. I like the isolation. There's not temptation to fix anyone out here." He said, softly. I nodded. Who knows? Maybe getting to know Sylar won't be so bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated. Slight Sylaire action next chapter.**

**Xo Xo,  
Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN _HEROES_ OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

"If you like, I'd be more than happy to tire you out." He winked. I groaned. "I can definitely make you do a lot more of that." He smirked.

"Do you have to be such a perv in the morning?" I asked him.

"It keeps things interesting. What can I say?" His smirked widened.

"So, why me?" I asked him. I'm tired of tip-toeing around everything and never getting a straight answer.

"You can live as long as I can. We'd fit so well. Can't you see that?"

"You're sadistic."

"How do you know that's a bad thing?"

"Everyone knows it's a bad thing, Sylar."

"How do you know you don't like _me_?" He redirected the question. I huffed for a second, without answering it.

"I can't feel pain, because of you. The only thing I've ever wanted was to be normal and you took that away from me. I felt so violated!" I yelled. His smirk faltered, barely.

"I fixed you, Claire. Can't you see that? You were never normal. You were born extraordinary. You're beautiful and strong. Of course I'm drawn to you. It's only natural." He explained. I sighed.

"You're never letting me go, are you?"

"I hadn't planned on it, no."

"So… I may as well get used to this, huh?" I asked.

"That would be wise." He smiled.

"And if I want any action at all, it's going to be from you or my hand, right?"

"Right again. And they say blondes are dumb."

"I'm going to make you earn it." I told him.

"Earn what?"

"I'm going to make you earn me. You kidnapped me. I'm not going to give you a chance for free. You expect me to be your companion? Start acting like a gentleman. You'd be surprised what a little bit of honey gets you." I told him.

"That will really work?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," I replied.

"Where should I start?"

"I thought you were making breakfast."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! Kind of forgot about this story. New chapter up in a couple of days.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
